


[ART] A Nice Favor

by mortmere



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Art, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortmere/pseuds/mortmere
Summary: Created for the Virtual SHareCon 2019.





	[ART] A Nice Favor

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/3dc4563e24aabd17fa1c36b952d19303/6699134ef95517b4-66/s1280x1920/8844e3753b1cd9926b071d2ccdc684df53632098.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference to Charlotte Frost's S/H story, "Sexperts".
> 
> I've used a genuine gay porn pic from the 1970s as a base here - I can tell you there were more mustaches in the original than in my version, lol. As usual, the technique here is my photomanip/paintover/freehand mix, about which you can read more [in this post](https://mortmere.dreamwidth.org/14097.html).)


End file.
